Strip teaser
by Superstar Exces
Summary: "Newton regarde ses bras s'agiter, tout penaud, se trouvant en soi assez fort pour avoir réussi en moins de six heures par être enlacé puis battu par le même type." L'apocalypse n'est pas romantique : mais avec le bon bout de zik au bon moment, de jolies choses peuvent se produire. "Leur couple est une putain d'équation à parfaire."
1. L'enragé

**Notes **: Qui aurait cru que j'écrirais sur Pacific Rim ? Et surtout sur les deux _science bros_ très attachants mais qui m'ont fait chier au sortir de la salle de ciné ? Eh bien mes amis, tout le monde change et j'ai découvert il y a peu une playlist géniale de « chansons interdites dans le K-labo parce que le docteur Geiszler danse avec trop de provocation dessus » et merde, ça méritait un OS français pour une fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Coq au slip**

Newton est interdit de musique dans le laboratoire pour le bien-être de l'ambiance générale. Ça n'aurait été que de lui, les basses pomperaient bien dans le fond de la pièce et il se ferait des séances écoute de vingt-quatre heures. Son seul vrai souci, c'est de chanter sur chaque parole et d'adorer les chansons provocantes. Gottlieb ne tint pas deux jours avec ses manières de macaque excité.

Il dut laisser les enceintes dans sa chambre et n'est maintenant autorisé qu'au casque audio au volume minimum. Sur le coup, l'atmosphère était triste à tuer les rats dans les murs mais bientôt Newton se fit aux conditions générales de cohabitation. Il balance son boule de temps à autre mais se garde relativement sage.

Bien qu'il adore emmerder ce cul serré d'Hermann, il a pour ambition de rester pro dans la connerie et ne veut le titiller que sur le plan scientifique (les disputes entres génies sont les plus excitantes, les autres sont inutiles).

Pendant des semaines, aucun incident majeur ne se produisit. Ils étaient assez occupés à étudier si et ça pour assurer les fesses en métal de leurs soldats à deux têtes et hormis quelques malentendus – du sang de Kaiju sur la kappa de Gottlieb, des modifications anonymes dans les équations de Newton – rien n'explosa dans le lab et les deux frères de logique se tinrent à carreau.

Les choses se précipitèrent avec les attaques régularisées des monstres de dessous-mer. La bonne entente commune s'étiola sous le coup de la tension du compteur au-dessus de leur tête qui s'affolait plus que de routine, les dangers se multipliaient et les combattants se retrouvaient avec des problèmes de dernière minute – Mako sur le banc de touche tira une moue à Gottlieb, la môme méritait d'avoir une seconde chance.

Bref, le présent prit des teintes rouges de feu et de sang et le quotidien potablement tranquille qu'ils avaient su se raccommoder vola en pièces quand le temps fût venu de retenir sa respiration à nouveau.

Cette nouvelle journée a été un nouvel enfer.

Hermann mâchonne quelques hypothèses de calculs dans sa compréhension des fréquences d'attaque, bien au chaud dans son manteau de dix couches, le nez posé dans la moumoute pendant que ses mains se poudrent de craie lorsqu'il efface des résultats. Il est cul posé contre le carrelage humide, maussade et pressé de trouver des réponses satisfaisantes. Il s'agite dans l'immobilité et les jours sans tension lui manquent.

Et puis, il est énervé. Bien au fond, s'il se l'avoue vraiment, ça lui fout les boules que le docteur Geiszler soit aussi déterminé à bosser sur la théorie de synchronisation avec un cerveau Kaiju alors qu'il aurait plus besoin qu'il bosse sur leurs préoccupations actuelles. Ils sont en pleine attaque, sûrement la plus importante jamais relevée et ce- cet importun se permet de suivre des pistes obscures et de théoriser des non-sens !

Il en vient à grignoter la fourrure de son manteau tant l'anxiété grandit. Il se sent seul face aux problèmes du monde entier, le laboratoire est vide et silencieux comme- comme la mort. Ça sent le cadavre ici, avec les millions de petits bouts de bestioles éparpillés partout dans la salle.

Il a peur pour les Jaeger, il a peur qu'à la fin, tous autant qu'ils sont, avec leurs pauvres moyens et leurs petites emprises sur les choses, il a peur qu'ils perdent tous.

« Bah alors papy, on compte ses fonds de retraite dans son coin ? »

Newton est de retour mais le contour de son œil gauche, rouge et enflé, envoie une nouvelle décharge de culpabilité dans les couilles d'Hermann. Il ne veut pas que son entourage soit blessé, même ce petit merdeux de Newton doit rester en vie pour sa santé mentale. Ils sont- ils sont frères d'armes en quelques sortes, non ?

« Ce soir je vais au centre rencontrer un contact. Je vais trouver le bout de viande qu'il me faut et arriver à me connecter à un vrai Kaiju de qualité. Ça va être l'allu totale, je vais tout savoir sur eux.

– Frôler une fois la mort ne t'a pas suffit ?

– Ce qui ne nous tue pas- »

Gottlieb a déjà sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase :

« Ce qui ne nous tue pas ne nous tue pas. Ce que tu fais est insensé. »

De ça, docteur Geiszler est vexé. Il se sent pris de haut par un aîné, mis sous terre et dévalorisé simplement parce qu'il tient à ses croyances personnelles et qu'il est sûr d'aider à sa manière, tôt ou tard. Il aurait aimé qu'on l'écoute ou qu'on le croit, voilà, qu'on lui fasse confiance. Il n'a jamais déçu les espérances de quiconque. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il compte commencer !

Il se traîne vers son coin de labo, vissant ses écouteurs immenses sur son crâne, les lèvres retroussées en grimace et l'enthousiasme plombée jusqu'au fond des pompes. _Fuck you, Gottlieb_.

Pour appuyer sur sa mauvaise humeur, il met le volume au maximum. Il n'a que la musique en écho dans sa tête, prenant place sur toutes ses pensées et là, le temps de deux minutes, il retrouve son souffle d'avant l'Apocalypse. Pris dans l'euphorie douce du moment, il se met à chantonner, les mains en l'air.

« Candyman, candyman, candyman, sweet, sugar, candyman. »

Son regard darde sur Hermann. Qu'il aille au diable avec son scepticisme et ses manières de petit prince anglais. En face, Gottlieb évite de supporter le contact, gardant en mémoire le moment où Newton avait fini dans ses bras, le nez en sang, au bord de défaillir. Ces mêmes yeux portent encore le message de l'incident.

Il peut faire l'enfant autant qu'il veut, de ça il s'en fout. Par contre, il ne peut pas lui pardonner d'avoir risqué sa vie pour- pour _de la merde qui saigne bleu._

L'envie de danser vient à la suite de celle de faire chier. Geiszler veut le foutre sur les nerfs jusqu'à qu'il l'insulte en allemand. Ça l'excite quelque part de savoir qu'il peut avoir ce pouvoir sur lui mais qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment utilisé avant.

Ses hanches tanguent dans un ballet saoul, sa tête aérée se lève au plafond et ses doigts se perdent sur son front, coulant dans ses cheveux accidentés. La chanson switch avec sa préférée. Parfait. Il est tellement dans l'humeur de se lâcher et d'emmener quelqu'un dans le désordre.

Allez, vieux bout de pain ! Grogne !

« I want you bad, I want you now. »

Il se retourne, collé au bord de sa table de dissection, les yeux mi-clos mais le regard bien collé sur l'autre. Sa voix a gagné en décibels et son corps fait des choses qu'on ne voit que rarement autre part que dans un lit, à deux.

Gottlieb commence à chauffer. Le manège le fout en vrac. Ce gamin est d'une immaturité mortelle : il est en tort mais fait bouffer aux autres ses erreurs. Il bougonne plus qu'articule :

« Arrête ça de suite. Si c'est pour brasser de l'air, tu peux aller le faire ailleurs. »

Aucune réponse. Il retourne aux chiffres sur son tableau. L'intérieur de ses paumes est blanc, tout au contraire de son visage qui est d'un rouge éclatant. Il y a de l'énervement derrière mais aussi une gêne énorme. Ce môme- il se balade comme si le monde lui appartenait. Mais merde, même un vieux mathématicien peut lui dire d'aller se faire foutre s'il le doit.

Newton savoure les frissons qui agitent les épaules de Gottlieb. Il arrive à la limite, il le sent monter comme un jet de chantilly. Il sourit en beau diable et dit :

« Striptease for me baby. Striptease for me, baby. »

Les dés sont jetés. Hermann se retourne d'un pivot, sa canne donnant des notes précipitées et terribles contre le carrelage et Newton le voit à peine l'atteindre qu'il s'en mange une dans la poire avec assez de force pour lui décrocher une grimace.

« Voilà ? C'est ça que tu voulais ? Qu'on te remette à ta place ? Ça te suffit pas de manquer de te tuer une fois, maintenant tu veux qu'on en vienne aux mains ? »

Newton regarde ses bras s'agiter, tout penaud, se trouvant en soi assez fort pour avoir réussi en moins de six heures par être enlacé puis battu par le même type.

Il pense à s'excuser mais Hermann n'en a pas fini de monologuer.

« C'était quoi ce cinéma ? _Regarde-moi, j'ai survécu, je suis prêt à reparier ma tête ce soir même alors regarde-moi et tais-toi ?_ Va te faire voir- non, va te faire foutre. C'est pas un temps où on peut prendre ce genre de choses à la légère- tu crois que c'est un jeu ? De voir les gens prendre des risques ? Tu veux y passer avec pour voir ce que ça peut faire ? »

Il lui bâillonne la bouche avant qu'il ne continue et arrive à placer :

« Attends- t'es vénère juste parce que t'as eu peur pour moi ?

– Oui ! Non !

– Merde, je croyais t'avoir excité avec mon petit numéro.

– C'aurait fonctionné si je t'avais pas repêché à l'agonie dans la même journée, petit con. »

Dans les écouteurs laissés pour compte dans le vide, pendus à leur fils au ras du sol, _Closer_ se déroule en langoureuses giboulées : _I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside._

Aucun des deux n'y prêtent attention mais la proximité réchauffe les têtes et relâchent les chiens de la fureur. Ils se reculent et se taisent. Bon. Les cartes sont jetées. Voilà le topo. On fait quoi ?

« Ne te fais pas d'idées. » Marmonne Gottlieb. Ses deux joues disent le contraire.

« Je me fais rien. » Répond Newton. « Rien pour le moment. »

OK, ce serait peu dire que de raconter qu'à cet instant, s'ils n'étaient pas en pleine attaque ennemie et en alerte maximale, ils se seraient volontiers tenu au corps pour se rassurer d'un bloc, pour de vrai, qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Hermann lui aurait bien montrer son côté _sugar, sweet, candyman._

* * *

_Love is blindness (hahaha)._


	2. L'envie

**Notes **: J'écris cette fic seulement parce que j'ai trouvé une seconde playlist géniale (encore) nommée « Les musiques qu'Hermann Gottlieb a formellement déposé plainte contre » et aussi un peu parce que j'ai reçu deux merveilleuses reviews. Puis j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, je suis folle d'une électricité créative et d'une déprime post-rupture. (la scène hot sera pour le prochain chapitre_ I swear_)

_**Je te veux si fort**_

« Je suis sûr que t'es beau sur le dancefloor. »

Hermann pivote d'un seul mouvement. Le rose qui germe sur ses pommettes osseuses est rouge dans l'ardeur. Il a chaud dans sa parka, il a chaud le docteur. Ses lèvres ourlent d'indignation mais les palpitations qui bousculent son cœur ont de quoi chanter la symphonie du bonheur.

Newt est putain de fier de son effet. Une phrase qui vous retourne un homme, c'est pas tous les jours donné.

« Excuse-moi, je fredonnais. »

Gottlieb bafouille une excuse, se retourne, et ses mains se retrouvent dans ses poches pendant qu'il clopine vers autre part – il est honteux de s'y être fait prendre. Sa canne pend à son coude car en ce jour de fête, il veut être brave plutôt qu'incommodé. Il aura bien le temps de se reposer quand le monde se reconstruira.

_On a annulé l'apocalypse_ est le nouvel hymne à la mode. Les radios le chantent partout, rarement on a entendu chanson plus populaire. Pour une fois, Hermann apprécie les tubes du moment.

Docteur Geiszler reste derrière à lui mater les deux ronds de fesses et à pouffer d'avoir autant de contrôle sur ses bouffés de chaleur. Rah il est mesquin de se foutre de lui mais c'est pas sa faute si les nerds lâchent. Ils ont sauvé le monde et ce con de mathématichien l'a même pas encore pris dans ses bras !

« Attends vieux ! On doit célébré notre victoire !

– Rejoins Tendo, j'arriverai plus tard.

– Oh non, non, non ! Si j'ai appris quelque chose en dix ans, c'est bien que si je te laisse filer, je te reverrai pas avant le petit-déjeuner. »

De ça, Hermann en rougit plus encore. Il cache son inconfort dans une mimique contrariée mais Newt lit en lui mieux que dans du jus de Kaiju.

« Allez, tu te doucheras plus tard, on est des putain de rockstars ! Me force pas à te traîner, vieux dinosaure. Te fais pas prier !

– De une... » Ils se retrouvent face à face, avec des silences plein le couloir. « Si tu te réfères une nouvelle fois à mon âge_ avancé_, tu vas goûter au goût de mes années en plus. » Newt déglutit avec un sourire qui part des deux bords de son visage. « Et de deux, j'ai besoin d'un moment en privé. »

Geiszler lui saute quasi dessus en répondant : « Mais pourquoi ! Tu seras dix mille fois trop seul quand tu retourneras d'où tu viens ! »

C'est bâtard de frapper là où ça fait mal. Hermann n'a pas grand monde à retrouver, mais après la presque-fin du monde, c'est déjà ça. Il sera content de retrouver sa mère. Il ne sera pas seul, c'est cruel de lui dire ça.

Newt sent qu'il a gaffé. La raillerie a pas la même couleur de conflits que les autres fois, il a été trop loin, pas au bon moment. Il cherche à se rattraper mais Gottlieb le coupe :

« Laisse-moi trente minutes à moi. Je dois faire mon deuil et me calmer. Tu es une rockstar sur le devant de la scène. Tu mérites la gloire. » _Mais moi je préfère rester en backstage_.

Il va pour se retirer, exténué jusqu'au fond des os. Newt le tire au bras, son sourire tirant vers le bas :

« Trente minutes. Après, on s'éclate, d'ac ? »

Hermann acquiesce avec un demi-rictus cassé. Il fait peine à voir alors qu'il agissait si naturellement il y a de ça deux minutes. Les jours de grandes joies fêtent aussi les grandes peines, chacun gère à sa manière.

Ils se lâchent au corps mais le regard tient plus longtemps sur la durée. La connexion qui s'est initiée n'a pas refroidi d'un degré. La _dérive _à fini de lier leurs deux esprits contraires. D'une seule pensée, ils s'avouent qu'il ne manquait que ça à leur vie.

**NZN**

Docteur Geiszler n'est pas le maître des chiffres, lui pioche dans les chairs et les organes des cadavres pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Dans l'espace-temps, il est plus rapidement paumé et le tic-tac incessant qui tourne en litanie dans son crâne le rend fou. _Les nombres sont le langage de Dieu _mon cul ouais : ils ont surtout les envoyés de l'ennui de Satan.

Ses pieds balancent dans des rythmes imaginaires, son propre corps lui signale qu'il risque de mourir d'attendre mais il reste droit, les yeux vissés sur l'écran de son portable. Les secondes rament sévère et il se sent tomber, doucement, dans la chaleur tendre du sommeil absolu, ses paupières font dix tonnes alors que les minutes continuent de passer sur lui.

Le temps d'un micro-rêve, il se revoit dans la tête d'Hermann, ressentant avec une exactitude malade des instants secrets de sa vie qui n'auraient jamais dû être découverts. Il le revoit môme avec son casque d'aviateur, pleurant l'équivalent d'un lac salé en apprenant qu'être daltonien lui fermait les portes de ce qu'il aimait. Tombé dans les maths – fourré tête baissée sous la poigne de son père – il a trouvé là-dedans le réconfort qui justifiait les injustices de la vie.

Il voit le visage d'une femme, d'un homme, des émotions qui en disent beaucoup trop et puis pof ! Les yeux se réouvrent et New grogne du sale goût amer dans la bouche. Il mate l'heure et se lève d'une lancée.

Il toque à la porte. L'acier résonne sous son poing.

Hermann lui ouvre.

« Les trente minutes sont écoulées. » Ses yeux sont piqués de rouge, il est de tout son poids calé sur sa canne. « Il est temps, Cendrillon, de rejoindre le grand bal. »

Malgré le bancal de la réplique, doc Gottlieb lui accorde ce foutu sourire. Il avance vers lui à petites avancées, il sent bon l'amande ou la mangue, et plus il avance plus Newt se fait des idées.

Deux bras l'enserrent et il comprend ce qu'il se passe. Il l'enlace _enfin_. Putain c'était le temps.

« Ah mec, si tu savais comme ça fait du bien ! »

Hermann est le plus à même des deux de comprendre. En retrouvant Newt ensanglanté dans le labo en train de _drifter,_ il ne l'avait pas juste séparé de la machine, il l'avait serré au plus fort de ce qu'il pouvait pour être certain d'imprimer sa présence contre lui. Il avait dû le sentir respirer et se débattre pour assimiler l'info de sa presque-mort. Il sait de quoi parle cette étreinte. Il y met toute l'intention.

Petits à petits, ils se délient et la parole met du temps à revenir car après avoir partagé leurs deux esprits dans un autre, ils ne savent bêtement plus quoi dire. C'est comme si tout avait déjà été vécu et raconté.  
Ils sont là alors que d'autres sont morts. La réalité est vive contre eux. Encore dans le feu de l'action, ils tremblent de tous leurs sangs mais une fois au repos, ils ne sont pas certains de comment ils vont réussir à vivre alors qu'ils n'ont fait que survivre depuis une décennie.

« On nous attend là-bas. Il faut qu'on soit tous ensembles, que ce soit pour se fêter ou pleurer. On sera bien avec les autres. Allez, viens. »

Si Newton le pousse autant au cul, c'est bien parce qu'il sait que le docteur Gottlieb reste un peureux des réunions sociales et qu'il ne veut pas juste faire tapisserie. Il cale sa main sur sa nuque et chatouille sa joue avec sa barbe sale. Hermann le trouve très canin dans ses affections.

« Allons-y, docteur.

– Si après être rentré dans mon crâne tu m'appelles encore comme ça, c'est vraiment juste pour me faire chier.

– Comme si je pouvais te cacher quoique ce soit. »

Ils rient. C'est tout con, mais ils rient étroitement avec des yeux rouges de sel et d'agonie.

**ZNZ**

La techno bat les murs pour couvrir les gueulements de joie ou les gros sanglots qui se partagent. Toute l'équipe réunie en une pièce, c'est quasi du jamais vu, les techniciens se lient aux agents d'entretien, les têtes se mêlent sans affinité pour s'en créer et comme chacun a ramené sa binouze, les esprits s'envolent plus loin que l'orbite solaire.

Hermann aligne les pintes assis près de Tendo qui tient dans ses bras Herc Hansen depuis plus d'une heure. Ce mec est un des rocs les plus impénétrables qu'il est jamais rencontré et le voir s'effondrer pour de vrai, en public, sous leurs yeux, ça finit de le briser au fond. Ils sont tous soulagés mais ils sont tous atrophiés de quelqu'un.

La bière lui roule au bord des lèvres. Dire qu'il vomissait il y a quelque temps, maintenant tout reste au dedans quoiqu'il advienne. S'il n'est pas saoul d'ici l'aurore,_ ce n'est pas juste._

D'un coup, docteur Geiszler revient dans son champ de vision. Comme par magie, en agitant ses bras et ses mains encadrent ses yeux – il était parti faire quoi ?, il se met à débiter :

« J'étais– J'étais aux chiottes puis là-bas– et y'avait Raleigh et j'l'ai vu embrassé Mako– et mec, j'te jure– ça m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe– j'ai pensé au Marshall Pentecost et– et j'me suis dit comme un con ''Putain il râlerait de voir ça !'' et je l'ai cherché du regard– comme un con– »

Hermann voit qu'il chiale sans contrôle. Ses yeux brillants d'ordinaire abritent ici des étoiles et il morve sur les manches de sa chemise et sa bouche joue un arc de drame insupportable. Hermann n'était pas prêt à voir ça. Hermann n'a jamais voulu savoir que Newton était du genre émotionnel sans gêne.

Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il voudrait dire quelque chose de fort mais il pense qu'il va sembler méchant. Il se tait et regarde. Est-ce que ça suffira à lui faire comprendre ?

« On a survécu, mec– On est en vie– »

Il ne veut pas dire que c'est injuste mais il le pense un peu.

« On s'en est sorti et le monde est sauf– »

Oui mais les sacrifices ne doivent pas être oubliés.

Ils se rapprochent beaucoup pour s'entendre parler, ainsi quand Hermann s'avance enfin pour répondre, il se prend une bouche contre la sienne. C'est violent et ça arrache. Ça lui déglingue les sens et le rend bourré d'un coup.

« T'es là, Hermann, et moi aussi, malgré qu'on est pris des risques mortels– On s'en fout de la gloire– » _Tant qu'on s'a nous_, finit de chanter Gottlieb.

Ils se permettent de chouiner, front contre front, et personne ne fait gaffe à leur comédie parce que le scénario se répète un peu partout : c'est comme de vivre le nouvel an d'une nouvelle ère. L'euphorie doit battre les tempes pour fuir la dépression.

Newt ne le lâche pas d'un centimètre et cale contre sa peau :

« Merci d'avoir survécu. »

Hermann ricane de la réplique entre deux gros hoquets de larmes :

« Imbécile, merci d'avoir survécu deux fois plus. »

La musique fait une onde entre leurs deux âmes. Le boom boom qui vibre au sol les traverse et les unit, ils sont de deux devenus un.

Newt les traîne style de rien en dehors de la salle, murmurant pour se donner du courage :

« _Go, baby, go baby ! _»


	3. L'en-bouche

**Notes** : C'est l'heure du hot ! Sortez les bananes, la chantilly, la meringue et le citron, ce soir on se met bien avec nos chéris scientifiques qui sont jolis autant dehors que dedans (le pantalon). Pardonnez le probable déséquilibre du chapitre, je ne suis pas une habituée de ce genre de formules : mais sachez que je vous aime comme au premier jour.

**On est _fantastique_**

L'émotion sait engager beaucoup de choses. Les grandes colères font découler des pardons et des attentions douces, de l'excitation vient l'expiration désolée. Il y a dans les grandes humeurs des moments de pure grâce où on ne contrôle pas le bon genre pour laisser place à _ça_.

Ça, c'est ce qui se produit quand on est saoul ou crevé de fatigue, quand on embrasse son meilleur ami et qu'on le désire si fort. Quand on oublie ce qu'il est admis, l'envie est reine et nos deux bonhommes se roulent dessus ayant tout compris de ce qu'il se passe entre eux maintenant.

Un courant longe leurs peaux qui s'introduisent, l'électricité est piquante et continue faisant courir des sueurs humides sur leurs reins. Bon sang qu'ils sont tout sauf timides en cet instant, l'esprit de fête aidant à s'excuser des manières aussi avides.

Les mains sont sous les vêtements à jouer des notes dans les creux, Hermann ondule ses doigts de pianiste autour des tatouages pour en définir le sens ou les couleurs – et Newt s'en exalte à chaque attention, excité qu'on le traite aussi bien et qu'on aime son boulot d'artiste.

Ils se dévorent en rapide tout le long des couloirs, ils n'ont aucune idée de combien ils en arpentent avant de ne s'arrêter. Pantelants, leurs lèvres gonflées d'amour, ils chuchotent alors qu'ils sont à la vue de qui veut :

« Ta chambre ? La mienne ? Autre part ? » Geiszler voudrait baptiser toutes les salles de tous les étages de cette putain de bâtisse mais encore honnête homme, il préfère laisser le choix à l'autre. Pas dit qu'il n'essaie pas plus tard quand même.

Qui dit des anglais qu'ils ont un bâton dans le cul n'en ont jamais vu en vrai : parce qu'à voir les yeux d'Hermann, on jurerait que deux trous noirs s'y sont logés pour supplier celui sur qui ils se posent d'être le seul outil de leur plaisir. Newt mettrait un monde à ses pieds pour le rendre aussi beau tous les jours de la sainte semaine. Ils sont volatils et complets, ils s'entendent encore penser et leurs sueurs ont la même histoire.

Putain leurs parties de jambes en l'air racontent des poèmes tellement ils sont _mythiques._

_On est des légendes_, bougonne Newt et il est tellement fier de pas être seul face au monde.

« Le K-lab. Je refuse qu'on le quitte sans qu'on l'est fait là-bas. » Et Newt pensait être le petit fantaisiste ! Son sourire en dit long sur combien il est d'accord. Il lui kiss les deux joues en le traînant vers le point Q, enserrant sa taille pour le soutenir à la place de cette canne qu'ils ont laissée tomber quelque part entre le hall et la chambre de Tendo.

Hermann laisse traîner des baisers sur sa nuque, contre sa gorge, ressentant les vibrations de ses rires et de ses râles, savourant cet homme autant dans le vocal que le toucher. Soit ils sont plus bourrés que ce qu'ils pensaient, soit ils sont complètement déconnectés de la réalité et ils se projettent dans une réalité fantasmée. En tant que scientifiques, il vaut mieux ne pas admettre les faits avant de n'en avoir tiré quoique ce soit de bon – tant mieux pour eux, c'était leur intention première.

Ils se vautrent de soulagement contre les murs du labo une fois les portes closes. Ils sont de retour dans leur enclot à disputes et à génie, ils sont confortables dans cette odeur de graisses ouvertes et de craie blanche. Ils sont _chez eux_.

Il doit y avoir un adage qui dit « On a tous besoin de quelqu'un pour nous rendre dingue » parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas être les seuls à illustrer l'image. Ils sont connectés à un niveau tel que leurs différends sont devenus des points forts et que l'un sans l'autre, ils n'auraient jamais tenté l'impossible pour sauver une planète entière. L'un dans l'autre, ils sont allés au-delà du vrai : et de ça, ils sont excités au-delà de l'admissible.

« Bon alors, tu me le montres ce _candyman ?_ »

Hermann n'a pas le rire facile mais la blague l'y prend et son sourire est un putain de soleil dans le noir sensuel de la pièce. Newt y plonge à grosses bouchées, fan de son ivresse et de son naturel libéré, il l'aime coincé et il l'aime volage. Il aime deux hommes en un et pour un mec gourmand comme lui, c'est le pied total.

Les mains ont retrouvé leur places de choix. Les caresses sont plus allongées, moins demandeuses mais appuyées en profondeur. Sans un mot, Newton improvise un strip-tease express sur un déroulé de hanches sublime, jouant une musique du bout de la langue, le regard dardé sur Gottlieb comme pour le défier de faire pareil.

Le roi des maths pourrait bien tenter l'affaire s'il n'était pas tout attentif au spectacle. Chaque couche de vêtement qui tombe au sol le charge de nouvelles montées de chaleur, il est rouge de le vouloir et bouillant de le toucher encore. Il apprécie de le voir s'effeuiller avec cette langueur de beau diable mais une seconde de plus sans le trouver sous ses doigts sonne comme l'enfer alors il se jette sur sa bouche avant même qu'il n'atteigne l'élastique de son caleçon.

_Plus tard_, il mâchonne, et Newt est plus qu'enthousiaste d'exaucer le maître des manières douces puisqu'en histoire de sexe, il est plus bestial que bon amant. Les ongles ne tardent pas à attaquer les parties fétiches et les gloussements se muent en grognements rauques, du genre à vous enchanter l'entre-jambe.

Docteur Geiszler prend un malin plaisir à glisser ses dents sur les peaux sensibles, cherchant quels endroits sont les plus à même de tirer des_ ahhh _et des bouches bées. Il veut apprendre à même le corps ce qui le fait vibrer. Il ne peut pas être plus biologiste que ça.

Qu'importe ce qu'Hermann lui ait balancé ces dix dernières années, il s'est toujours bien gardé de lui avouer que de le voir fouiller des corps tous les jours lui avait plus d'une fois tiré des ardeurs déplacées. S'il n'était pas aussi empressé de l'apprendre par cœur dans chacun de ses centimètres carré, il l'aurait bien collé à une table de dissection pour l'écouter causer d'inepties en se tartinant les bras de chairs gluantes.

Chacun ses petits secrets coupables, mec.

Mais les préliminaires ne sont plus de saison. Les mains descendent enfin dans le pantalon, Hermann a perdu le pull, le sous-pull et sa pudicité, essoufflé contre le torse de Newt qui le prend à deux mains sans se soucier de le ménager. Ils ont survécu à l'apocalypse ! Ils peuvent se permettre d'aller vite au milieu, puis de s'aimer sur la fin. Le rythme ne veut plus rien dire que de les faire vivre un peu plus longtemps – ils n'ont même pas quarante ans !

Alors qu'il fait chuter le tout sur ses chevilles, enfin nu à son tour, Hermann se retrouve dans deux bras qui l'allongent contre le carrelage, le froid dans son dos lui arrachant un sifflement exaspéré.

« Par terre, ce sera plus charmant.

– Absolument. Entre les traces de sang et les poudres de craie, autant l'avouer, nous sommes de grands romantiques. »

Le sarcasme tire une moue attendrie à Newt qui l'embrasse comme pour l'épouser, l'enlaçant toujours avec son érection calquée à l'autre, dosant autant la passion que la pression nécessaire. Leur couple est une putain d'équation à parfaire.

Hermann cueille sa mâchoire de sa main droite – la gauche s'occupe à prendre en coupe son cul – et il le noie de baisers, geignant de leurs peaux unies mais en même temps pas assez proches, il voudrait entrer à l'intérieur de lui comme au moment de la dérive et Newt le sent, il le comprend totalement sur ce plan-là. Leurs pensées sont pêle-mêle mais les sensations restent simples et partagées : le moment est au plaisir. On s'en fout du goût de mousse au fond du gosier, pas grave si le whisky accompagne leurs embrassades, l'important est de retrouver la connexion est de permettre enfin ce qu'ils ont désiré depuis un moment déjà. Ils se fascinent l'un l'autre, il est temps de se le dire.

Mais les mots sont dérisoires après ce qu'ils ont vécu. Le parler serait stupide et gâcherait le moment.

Hermann repositionne ses mains sur l'orfèvrerie colorée qu'est le torse de Newt, se laissant fondre face à l'imagerie superbe et bien que le sujet soit abominable, le rendu rend l'homme plus grand. Ses doigts se laissent traîner vers son ventre, souple et plein. Docteur Gottlieb adore ses formes moelleuses, il y voit la vie et la bonne santé. Loin de se comparer à lui, il sent bien que des deux, il est le plus mal loti.

Mais dès qu'il se met à penser ça, Newt le punit en lui mordant les lèvres. Message reçu, Hermann rigole et le prend en main, son membre solide à deux doigts de l'orgasme. Leur sauterie ne va pas durer des lustres mais ce sera déjà ça de pris.

Newt s'occupe de lui tout pareil et une cadence s'accorde entre eux, avec des mouvements rapides et précis – pas qu'ils veulent en finir au plus vite mais l'attente est simplement insoutenable. Les souffles marmonnent des insultes, de l'allemand ressort du lot et si on y prête attention, quelqu'un a bien dit _ich liebe dich_.

Ils auraient aimé se faire l'amour comme des barbares, jusqu'à six heures du soir sans répit et se donner à manger dans le lit. Oh, s'ils avaient l'énergie... Mais ils ont été trop éprouvés pour quoique ce soit de ce genre, c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils ne soient pas évanouis en plein milieu.

« Allez, viens, viens, viens. » Newt suce les gouttes qui roulent le long des pommettes de Gottlieb et ils sont tout près, au paradigme du bien-être, ils sont juste là où ils devaient être.

Hermann jure encore dans une autre langue, ses yeux plus troubles qu'aucune eau de marais, et quand il sent que la fin arrive, il se penche vers la bouche face à lui et s'y colle paresseusement.

Il murmure le nom de Geiszler comme s'il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Newt arrive deux coups plus tard, se répandant sur leurs ventres en giclées vigoureuses. Il s'effondre littéralement sur le corps sous lui, ayant l'impression d'avoir craché un volcan ou d'avoir parcouru toutes les mers du globe en à peine dix minutes.

« Putain, c'était v'là intense pour une petite branlette entre amis. »

Hermann trouve encore le courage de rougir de son vocabulaire de mal-appris. Par contre, il ne se sent pas la foi de répondre. Il laisse ses doigts choir dans les cheveux en pagaille de celui qui lui sert de couverture et se voit déjà dormir toute la journée ici.

Newton se cale plus confortablement contre lui, improvisant un tapis avec leurs vêtements. Il gazouille contre Hermann en se sentant tomber de fatigue à sa suite mais avant de ne perdre pied, il pense : _tout ça a fini par valoir le coup_.

En réponse, docteur Gottlieb lui plante un baiser sur la bouche.


End file.
